


Orange

by night1947



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 给蛋蛋的生贺警告：OOC;RAPE;BUG





	Orange

Orange

塞尼斯托对哈尔·乔丹怀有感情。  
那些明艳的颜色从旧时光中绵延至今，有时憎恨多于决意，有时渴望覆盖一切。  
他伸手替他整理凌乱的额发，指腹摩挲早已干透的血迹，哈尔沉默着回以凝视，不再被面具遮挡的眼瞳中氤氲着黄光如同群星的倒影，而塞尼斯托从中看见了自己。  
“乔丹。”  
塞尼斯托低头吻了他。

哈尔·乔丹热衷自由几乎胜过一切，他反抗压迫，冲破任何试图禁锢他的枷锁。塞尼斯托厌恶他的顽固，又深爱着他的叛逆，每当他注视着他，都几乎能看见那灵魂盛放的光辉。  
除非黄灯遍布宇宙，否则他将无法掌控他。万幸这恰好符合他的野心。  
他咬上哈尔的嘴唇，毫不费力的侵入过分亲密的领域，几乎感到满足的喜悦。他撤去锁链——哈尔虚弱无力的抵抗使他欢欣，即使知道他会得到饱含愤怒的一击。塞尼斯托后退一步揉了揉传来钝痛的脸颊，哈尔剩下的力量比他想象的要大上不少，但除了让他更加振奋外，再无影响。  
哈尔甩了甩挥拳的手，塞尼斯托看得出，他只是在勉力支撑着自己站立而非倒下。哈尔·乔丹有着绝佳的意志，而塞尼斯托认为他知道他的上限。  
他会帮他脱下那件意义非凡的夹克，就如同他取下他的戒指。他会将它们慎重保存，因为在没有冲突的情况下，他并不想损毁他珍视的一切。  
他会重新教导他。最终，他能控制他。

哈尔被压制在地时发出一声小小的呜咽，赛尼斯托没有错过他痛苦的表情，和暗哑的戒指无法翻译的咒骂。他并不急切，甚至算得上放松的抚过哈尔弓起的脊背，观赏他被捆缚的手臂上青筋凸显又逐渐消退。  
赛尼斯托慷慨的给予了足量的饥饿和疲惫，哈尔苍白的面容上透出难以忽视的倦怠。这让他看起来相当脆弱，但当塞尼斯托撤去束缚，他仍会挣扎着想要站起——先蜷缩身体，并拢屈起双腿，然后用力支起上身，他的左肩会最先抬起，却仍埋着头部露出脆弱的后颈，肩胛和后背上起伏的恍若流动的线条优美的令人分神。他在他身前展现的一切，像是不自知的示弱，又如同奉献般的请求。  
于是他握住了乔丹的后颈，再次将他按向深红的地面。哈尔因突然的痛楚和困境发出含糊的怒斥，音节破碎在塞尼斯托俯身的亲吻里。  
“塞尼斯托。”  
他控制着戒指撕开哈尔剩下的衣物，裸露的皮肤上还残留着新愈的伤痕。  
“塞尼斯托！”  
哈尔的嘶吼震耳欲聋，赛尼斯托毫不怀疑，他想摆脱自己的决心足以使他徒手将地砖抓出深深的血痕。他牢牢的按住哈尔，镇压他的反抗。在单方面的扭打中他触上他裸露的腰腹，于是他顺从欲望解除了铠甲。  
哈尔偏着头，睁大眼睛努力看向赛尼斯托，暖棕色的瞳中染上茫然与水色。  
他曾以为他不会有泪水。

哈尔乔丹活该落入尘土，为昔日的背叛付出代价，而当这一切发生时又让人心生不忍。  
赛尼斯托将他拖离冰冷的地面，将哈尔推抵在黄色的柔光中啄吻，掐在腰侧的手用力留下泛青的指痕，而哈尔蜷起的腿蹭在他的腿侧，他能感受到那块内侧的皮肤细致且温暖。  
哈尔·乔丹应是无垠黑夜中的恒星。  
“我原谅你。”  
他亲吻他的锁骨，捉住他紧攥成拳的手，耐心分开那些屈起的指节。他含住他冰凉的指尖，轻吻掌心，哈尔想要退缩而他不容他逃离。  
“只要你向我起誓，效忠于我。”  
“不——”  
他近乎粗暴的开拓他，进入他。哈尔挠破了赛尼斯托的脊背，在烙印上留下渗血的划痕，但无人注意那微弱的疼痛。当他们终于适应对方，找准方向时，哈尔痛苦的嘶鸣就变成了更柔软的声音。赛尼斯托磨蹭着哈尔的眉眼，唇瓣贴上湿润的睫毛，他深深侵入他，当咬住哈尔忍不住仰头喘息而一览无余的漂亮脖颈时，得到期盼的沙哑泣音。  
塞尼斯托看着哈尔，想不起自己本应保持的克制与冷静，却幻听到哈尔未说出的话语。  
他永远不会再停留在他身边。  
哈尔的腿勾上塞尼斯托的后背，脚跟抵上脊柱处的凹陷，将他压向自己直到再无间隙。他发出断续且混乱的诅咒，塞尼斯托听见他一遍一遍的呼唤塞尼斯托。  
他的目光终于对上他的目光，塞尼斯托金色的眼瞳在黄光中仍熠熠生辉，而哈尔暖色的眼中终于仅容纳他的倒影。  
但哈尔·乔丹闭上了眼睛。

塞尼斯托伸手替哈尔整理凌乱的额发，帮他擦去下唇上晕染的血迹。他太过疲惫，陷入深眠毫无回应，而塞尼斯托应允他的沉默。他撤去此处所有灯戒造就的枷锁，调暗制服的颜色，黄灯的囚笼陷入前所未有的昏暗，但塞尼斯托仍看得清他不安的睡颜。  
他坐在他身旁，用披风覆盖哈尔的身体，昏黄的斗篷掩去所有的痕迹，仿佛他再一次被纳入他的庇护之下。  
“哈尔…”  
塞尼斯托低声喃语，伸手握住哈尔虚握的手。  
他毫不怀疑哈尔·乔丹终将属于自己。


End file.
